Charles Maurras: "Communism Must Be Limited"
It was announced that a new faction within the NFO was formed under party figure Charles Maurras. The New Order Faction rallied on the call for the outlawing of any and all Communist elements within Falleentium and on the fact that punishment on the Red Federation was not harsh enough to bring justice to all those who died fighting it or the countless innocent lives taken by its terrible regime and assault. Charles Maurras gave a speech to the New Order Faction in public, talking about how there should be been severe punishment for the Red Federation and its allies, and how Communists in Falleentium continue to go unchecked. The latter being a downright insult to the men, women, and children who perished at the hands the red plague. Originally posted by Charles Maurras: The men, women, and children, the countless innocents who have been murdered at the hands of the communists have not been avenged! Their murderers have been continued to live, they have been allowed to carry about their lives as if nothing happened. Meanwhile their families mourn their loss. What about Falleen soldier? The sons of our nation who were sent over to fight the communists, a war they started against us in a time of peace and stability. The Falleen soldiers remain unavenged, the Red Federation is allowed to continue their existence on this planet? That is outrageous. Communism must be limited, especially as they employed special bombs on our fallen sons during the war. The fact that the Red Federation has been allowed to exist after the war is an insult to those who died fighting it and to those who were killed by it. I myself am a proud supporter of the democratic processes of this nation, something so rooted in what we stand for. I understand everyone has the right to free speech, however this is a terrible ideology that not too long ago was actively killing citizens of this nation. Seeing as punishment for the Red Federation were absolutely not harsh enough, they will do as all communist do, kill. We must limit Communism, outlawing it outright is a great start. It must be assumed that Communists in this country are actively against this nation and its democratic values, having subscribed to an ideology that is against Falleentium. '' ''I ask all those who do nothing about Communism in this nation. How can you possibly be loyal to Falleentium if you do nothing about a group of possible spies for the Red Federation. A group of people who are loyal to Communism, not Falleentium. We were at war against them and everything they stood for. Anyone who supports them can be said of having sympathies for the people who killed our soldiers and thousands of innocents. Not to mention the countless people who died under the Communist regime within the Red Federation, fighting for their human rights and dignity. Let us unite together, and work together, for the curbing of the red plague that is Communism! Category:The Imperial Constitution